Many electronic devices are configurable. Such configuration typically requires entering data into the electronic device to be configured in order to program the device to operate in a particular way. Unfortunately, the user interface (UI) on many electronic device is limited. For example, the UI of the device may only include controls that are designed to facilitate its use, e.g., tuning a radio to a desired frequency, but that are not optimized for more complex data entry, which may be necessary as part of the device's initial configuration or to later change the device's operating parameters. As a result, using the device's UI to perform its configuration is often complex, counterintuitive, and prone to errors. Other electronic devices lack any UI at all or have such a limited UI, e.g., only an on/off button, such that configuring the device via its UI is impractical.
Even computers and other electronic devices having a more sophisticated UI are difficult to configure for some applications. For example, some home networks use wireless technology, such as 802.11 and Bluetooth-enabled technology. Wireless technology provides a desirable way to implement home networks because of its convenience, mobility, and flexibility. However, configuring devices to communicate over a home network usually requires manual entry of setup information at a network component, such as a wireless access point. This process is difficult for some users, particularly in the case of home networks where the user may lack experience in setting up networks. If the network uses a security protocol, setting up the network becomes even more difficult. The problems associated with setting up a network can be further compounded when data necessary to setup the network or to add a new network device needs to entered at a device that lacks a sophisticated UI.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that an improved method and system is needed to more efficiently allow electronic devices, computers, and peripherals to be configured and, if desired, integrated within a networking environment.